


Rescue Me

by skyfty



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, This is just me trying, Very light conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty
Summary: Sungjin is a Warner. His duty is to forewarn humans to not being cursed by demon. He was doing fine till one mistake led him to his long lost someone.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rescue Me

"Warner 1, have you been in your position?"

"Warner 3 here, isn't there anyone asking how I'm doing?"

"No, sir." Warner 5 answered.

"How could you, really. Do you know where I am?" Brian pleaded.

"Nobody asked."

"Wonpil! Can you not pay any attention to me? Why is it always Jae that you care about?"

The noise from the clamorous conversation heard from the earpiece Sungjin was wearing. Not only in conditions of face to face meeting, they were quarrel also on separation. Noisy one after another. No days without fuss.

"Where are you, Brian?" This time, Sungjin finally joined the conversation after being silent.

"Aaaaah, Sungjin. Only you really care about me. I'm in the cornfield. Can you imagine? The cornfield is very wide and it's sweltering here. There's no shelter. I haven't met my mission. I miss shaved ice. I’ll get one for today. "

"No wonder, no one wants to ask how are you Brian, because in the end you always talk about food."

"Warner 1 Jae! I miss you." Just now Jae answered, Wonpil had stated his longing again.

"Stop it, Wonpil. I'm sick of it." They were both like a hit cartoon character, Tom and Jerry. There was no day without pitting each other. But when they separated, they would miss each other. No no, correction, only Wonpil missed Jae.

"Done!! I'm done. Have any of you done anything?" Warner 5 was so quick to complete today's mission.

"One more left for me." Sungjin had almost completed his mission. There was only one person he had to tell. He was still waiting for her. Leaning in front of a lamp pole, chewing on a hot dog that he just bought from a street vendor. The girl had not arrived at the store yet so he waited.

Meooow

There was a cat sniffing near his shoes. Stretching lightly rubbed her neck into Sungjin's black shining shoes. He seemed to like the creature standing there.

Sungjin squatted, took a small portion of his hot dog with a part of sausage. Put it in front of the cat. The cat then sniffed the piece of food in front of him, considering whether it is edible for him. The cat bites and chews it slowly, but only the sausage.

"Tsk, you're very picky." Sungjin then took all the left sausage from his bread and put it back to the ground. He only ate the rest of the bread. The cat was fortunate to be able to have a decent breakfast that day, because it usually only ate from the remnants of side dishes in the market trash bin.

Sungjin would just stand up while flicking his slightly dirty fingers from holding the bread, and then he felt a chill in his nape.

"Ah wait!"

"My name is Ivy."

"Okay Ivy, thank you for the bread. See you later." Said the man in a black robe while glancing to the back, smiling slightly at Sungjin.

"Damn it." Sungjin was late. His one mission that day failed because of his negligence.

\---

Sungjin submitted his report to the Security Council with a listless face. He couldn’t find it was okay for failing one mission just because he was light-headedly feeding cats. Even though it was not a wrong thing. The other warners had comforted him, saying that it could be a fate. Because after all the world he lived in had been like that since so long ago, the same reason why he was serving as a warner.

"It's okay, Sungjin. You've been doing well today, reminding many others." Jae cheered in the dining room. His friend was just stirring the meat soup in front of him. This was the first time Sungjin had lost his appetite.

"But that's not true, Jae. I should be able to remind her. Though this task is very easy but I can't."

"No, Sungjin. This task is not that easy."

"Are they already knew?" Dowoon joined their chat after finishing his dinner.

"When it comes to that, they certainly know. We have been moving for a long time, and it is very possible that they are reading us." Brian chimed in even with his mouth full of chewing rice.

"Should the Security Council give a new schedule for H-1 from now on?"

"It's too risky because humans forget easily. A schedule like this is actually already good."

They were given a schedule in accordance with the time when humans met with demons, only five minutes earlier. But those five minutes become crucial time, if warner didn’t remind them, the human would be marked, cursed for death.

"The Security Council also hasn't been able to track that far yet, Wonpil."

Brian had heard that the patterns that could be read from demons were very random. Even though the Head of Research has made a special application, sometimes the predictions were missed. Demon had indeed made a list of prospective humans they will curse. Of course it was confidential and cannot be read by the Security Council. They could only make patterns and guess. Sometimes warners also get a sudden order or cancel their mission just because of a sudden prediction change that appeared in their application.

Demon, human-eating creatures that lived side by side with their prey, could only eat humans when they die. In the past they only took the carcass. But since no one knew, they got bolder. Spreading curses so that humans could die immediately. They were indeed cunning. So then the Security Council was standing in charge of these warners to tell humans, to not mention their names when meeting with an undercover demon. Because with that the curses given. Only by name.

That night Sungjin slept uncomfortable. The image of the white-skinned girl with reddish-braided hair who mentioned her name to the demon before her eyes was repeated clearly. There was no way that could be prevented now, but it was his negligence that had caused her to become the next victim. Actually this was not the first time his mission failed or missed. His reputation as a senior warner almost never fails in carrying out the mission, must be tarnished by his new history today. Shouldn't he feed the cat? Or, he should not have bought a hot dog!

_"Ahhh, how about it." A frustrating voice of a young girl._

_"Hey, put your hands on it not from the side."_

_"How is it flying again."_

_"Of course, you are too obvious. The butterfly already knew you would catch it." The girl pouted._

_"Ivy!" Call the little girl's mother from inside the house. "It's evening, you have to take a shower before dinner."_

_"Too bad I have to go home. See you soon." The girl ran away leaving the boy in the park. Alone._

_Said a woman, "My name is Ivy."_

-

"Ivy?"

"Do you know me?"

"Oh." Sungjin forgot that yesterday the girl wasn't giving her name to him. "I heard your name from someone else." He answered nervously. 

The girl was silent for a moment.

"All right. What can I do for you? Are you looking for bread?" Although in doubt, the girl was still friendly to her guests. Anyone who came to the shop could buy bread.

"Yes." Sungjin actually just had lunch. But there was no other reason that made more sense.

"Do you have sausage bun?"

"Oh, what a shame. It's already sold since it’s noon. Only butter and milk bread are left if you want to try."

"Alright, I'll take one."

"Which one?"

"Butter."

The girl smiled. There is a small dimple on the left cheek, barely visible. Sungjin stunned, the dimple was similar to those of a little girl last night. Was Ivy actually the girl he knew? Too bad he forgot most of his childhood. He didn't have any memory before he almost died. Previously, he was found by Doctor John almost dead, with a demon waiting to eat him. It was Doctor John saved him then, Sungjin was too futile if he only became prey of a demon at a young age. So he healed him. Making him a warner on purpose because Doctor John knew, they really hate Sungjin, the Demons.

"Hi? Are you still here?" The girl even needed to snap her fingers in front of Sungjin's face.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you want to buy anything else?" Sungjin stared at the several empty baskets.

  
"Why?"

The girl even raised her eyebrows. "Yes, if you buy the rest, I can go home soon."

  
Extraordinary. Unashamedly, Ivy thought. But it was true she was tired. Her breads were usually sold before noon so she can go home and rest. She had been awake since early morning, from the moment she made the breads, brought it to the market, and peddled it. She only could go home after these all were sold.

"Fine, I'll buy everything." Ivy smiled broadly.

"I think we will need a week to finish it, Sungjin." Jae was amazed when Sungjin came home with two baskets of bread. He didn't bring a container so he borrowed Ivy's basket to bring his groceries back to the dorm.

"Don't worry, Brian will be able to finish it in three days." Sungjin still arranged the breads on a wooden shelf. Didn't expect that he would be so impulsive buying all the remaining bread in Ivy's shop. Just because Ivy said she wanted to go home soon.

\---

"Hi, you coming again!" Sungjin visited the bread shop, this time before lunch. He got the mission early so he could finish it early in the morning too.

"Hi, is there sausage bun this time?"

The girl laughed. "You see this basket, there are still many," she pointed out.

Sungjin took one, two. He would only buy two for himself because the breads he bought yesterday were still on his kitchen shelf. Brian was happy, of course, to get a free snack for him, but he could not finish it directly.

_Uhuk uhuk_

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Sorry, I didn't mean to cough in front of you."

"Are you sick?" Asked Sungjin once more because the question hadn't been answered.

"I just got a little cold. The air is getting cold now." Ivy hugged herself. Sungjin realized that the girl was wearing a jacket today.

Sungjin knew that was not it. It was the truth that the curse had begun. Ivy would start to get sick. First the lightness then got worse quickly until the full moon. Ah full moon, only two weeks left.

"Professor Mona, is there any way to cure those affected by the demon curse?"

The middle-aged woman stopped her activities in front of the files. She lowered his glasses, glared at Sungjin who was sitting in front of her. Sungjin did not usually come here, indeed there was no evaluation meeting or special mission, because only at such times usually warners come. And of course, it was not usually the question asked.

"You mean curse on humans?"

"Yes, of course."

Professor Mona put the file from his hand. The ballpoint pen she was holding in her right hand had come down, placed on paper.

"Sungjin, our job is to only give warnings to humans. The problem of curse and treatment, it's part of the agreement between the human race and the demon since long ago. It's no longer the extent of our business."

"So you don't know, Prof?"

Professor Mona smiled. "Nobody knows here Sungjin."

"All the members of the Security Council didn’t know?!" He raised his voice. "Ah, i'm sorry," he said later.

Professor Mona was shocked by Sungjin's tone of voice. She had known the man for a long time, but only this time she saw him little bit angry.

"No, son, unfortunately. If you want to know, you can ask Professor Isaac at the Central Ministry."

Central Ministry. That means only one, Sungjin had to walk all night to get there. But Sungjin really wanted to know. All these time he only resigned when he saw humans get the curse from the demon. Did not really know what the cure was, if any.

"Hello, son. Good morning. What are you doing here? Don't you have a mission today? " Professor Isaac said hello.

"Good morning, Prof. I am doing fine. How about you?"

Professor Isaac laughed warmly. "Fine, son. What are you doing until you shift your daily tasks to Warners 3 and 5. " Of course Professor Isaac knew without Sungjin having to say. All their movements were also known by the Central Ministry.

"I want to ask about the human agreement with the demon."

\---

"Are you sure he isn't troll on us?" Brian had complained. Today was the first time he had set foot in the library of the Archives Department.

There are thousands of books from ancient books from the _Ptolemaic_ era to the present which are neatly stored on the 6-story building shelf.

"How could Professor Isaac lie." Sungjin was still optimistic.

"Hish, why doesn't he just say what's the cure? Why do we have to search for ourselves among these thousands of books? " Jae was also a little frustrated with this idea.

Professor Isaac could not. It would be complicated if they interfered too much. So no one knew about this drug in the Security Council.

Sungjin sighed, a little feel bad because he asked his friends to help him. "Friends, it's almost morning. Let's end the search today." Sungjin finally told them to stop.

"Eh, I didn't mean it like that, Sungjin." Brian felt guilty because he didn’t seem to want to help.

"It's okay, Brian. Let's end the search today. It's almost morning, you should immediately go home and rest before the morning mission. " Sungjin ordered his friends to go home. He himself then stood up, closed some books he had read and returned them to the shelf, picked a jacket up. His little notebook was pocketed, containing a few summaries that might later be useful.

"Where are you going yourself, Sungjin?"

"To Ivy's place. Soon she would definitely wake up to help her mother make breads."

"Why?"

"I will help him. She is getting weaker."

Yesterday when he stopped by the bread shop, Ivy already looked pale. Coughing even worse she apologized repeatedly to customers, even though she was wearing gloves to cover his mouth when coughing.

"Okay."

"You don't get sick either."

"Thank you, Jae. I won't."  
Sungjin walked through the fog in the morning without any lightning until he arrived at Ivy's house. He knew because he had once taken the girl home. Sungjin came not too late. Ivy was already awake but hadn't moved to make the dough.

"I told you, you should rest."

"That's right, Sungjin. Ivy is very difficult to be told to rest." Her mother complained.

"But you will have a hard time making breads on your own."

"There I am now. I will help your mother. "Sungjin promised. Because he wanted to pay the mistake of causing Ivy to be the target of the demons. Even though he didn't know whether it was really just a sense of responsibility.

-

A week before full moon and Ivy's illness worsened. She could barely get out of bed. Every morning Sungjin came to help her mother make breads. This time her mother was standing guard at the shop. Every morning Sungjin also took Ivy’s Mother to the market, then he will carry out his mission, after that in the afternoon he also took her home. Then he will chat with them until dinner. Then at night, Sungjin would return to the library to look for the medicine, until midnight. Sleep for a while, then early in the morning he would go to Ivy's house again. That was the life cycle that Sungjin lived on.

"Aren't you tired?" Ivy saw Sungjin's blackened eye bags.

"Hmm?"

"You never rest."

"Because my time is important Ivy." Sungjin only has a little time.

"You know, I guess I'm fine be the-"

"Do not talk like that." Sungjin was disappointed.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

For Ivy, Sungjin had helped her life more than enough. She was just an ordinary girl, just like humans in general. Living from selling breads to the market every day. There was nothing interesting about her life so she was thinking, there would be no problem if this was her destiny to be the target of the demons.

"Do you want to rest in my bed?"

"Hmm?" Sungjin raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. I want to hug you."

Sungjin smiled a little. Ivy was a beautiful girl. Although not only because of that he helped her.

"Mmm, you know? Lately I often dream.” Sungjin was lying next to Ivy. A very frail body embraced him, though it didn't feel warmer, but Sungjin's heart warmed.

"Oh yeah, what dream?" Every afternoon they had often told each other. About their living, how Ivy lived in a big house with a flowery park around, only after her father died they moved to smaller house. They talked about what Sungjin did when they had spare time between his daily mission, like gaming at home or drinking somewhere with humans. He also did socialize, just to fill his routine. Also sometimes hitting girls with his friends which made Ivy pouted. She was feeling a bit jealousy even Sungjin said he didn't only his friends did. They didn't know what kind of proximity they had, were they a lover, they just felt comfortable each other. But Sungjin hadn't told me about his dreams lately.

"Always the same. A little girl in the park playing among flowers. He was not looking at the flowers, but instead tried to catch a butterfly. Then there is boy who teach him, but they always fail to catch the butterfly even though there are many. They played until evening, when later the girl's mother asked her home. Leave the boy alone. "

Ivy paused listening. But after a long time she even paler.

"Ivy, are you alright? Why is your heart beating fast?" Sungjin looked up from Ivy's arms.

"Are you sure that's your dream?"

"Of course. I rarely dream, or rather I would soon forget what I dreamed about at night. But the dream always comes, every night until I memorize the color of the butterfly they want to catch. ”

"Blue."

Sungjin released Ivy's hug a little quickly, stomping.

"How do you-"

\---

"White pomegranate!" Wonpil shouted from the end of the hall before closing his mouth. He realized he really shouldn't be screaming but his adrenaline surged after reading a fact written in an old book.

Sungjin rushed to Wonpil's table, even with the other warners.

"Why the fruit?"

"It's written here, actually the curse is very easy to get rid of, namely by eating white pomegranates in the Daintree Forest. However, the conditions must be those who get the curse taking the fruit itself. Must be their footsteps that were planted along the road to the tree. Many fail because they were not be strong. The pain will get worse until they die on the track. " Wonpil's voice was getting weaker and turned to whispers. But Sungjin listened carefully. Only that, really. That was why Professor Isaac did not inform him directly. If warners knew, then maybe they would help humans who were cursed which means, there would be an imbalance. Demon would be angry.

After reading that, the five warners got a warning. Their ears are buzzing.

"Wonpil, close the book." Jae exclaimed.

Wonpil hadn't moved yet because he felt that the buzzing in his ears was getting louder. Although demons could not kill warners, but they could hurt them if they want even if Security Council found out they could asked for punishment. Brian then moved quickly to close the book and return it to the bookshelf. After that they all sat on the floor. Exhausted

“I should take it?"

"Yes, Ivy. It must be you."

"But I'm too weak, Sungjin."

Ivy's mother had cried more and more to see her dying daughter. She knew, she was not the only one who felt that way. Every day there are dozens of people who become victims, must lose his family, even herself someday if the demon wants it. It's been a story a long time ago.

"I will help you."

Ivy hesitated because she wasn't sure why Sungjin wanted her alive while she himself had given up on dying. She was actually quite happy with Sungjin's presence all this time. He often helped her, every night to feed her, then sing songs in a sweet voice until she fell asleep. Even though Ivy didn’t know exactly why.  
\---  
The golden sunlight penetrated the thick leaves, slipping between tall stems. Daintree Forest. The scariest forest in the city because anyone who walks in there was never found out again. Either lost, died, or they changed realm. Sungjin didn’t read much history about this forest.

Only the important parts he knew:

It is forbidden to drink water from a pond, it must be collected from tree droplets.

Don't sleep on flat ground, because there will be many traps. Better on a big rock.

Don't catch and eat animals

The rest were myths that had developed to frighten humans.

"Sungjin." The man was putting up a container to collect drops of dew so they can drink.  
"Yes, Ivy?" Hearing her name mentioned by Sungjin's lips caused a tremor in Ivy's heart.

"Tell me about your past."

Every night they make a small campfire. From home they have brought sausages as a travel stock. Sungjin stabbed it with a stick and warmed it on the fire.

"I do not remember."

"Really?"

"Are you cold? Here." Ivy was actually already wrapped in a thick blanket. She wore the entire contents of their bag but her body hurt even more so she shivered. Sungjin then hugged her from behind. The girl's body was mostly submerged in the embrace of sungjin.

"Why don't you remember?" Ivy still wanted to continue the conversation.

"Because I almost died."

"Oh?"

"Yes, then Doctor John saved me and invited me to join as a warners."

"Then how do you know your friends?"

Sungjin looked up. He looked at the sky. There were some stars whose rays were not blocked by leaves. Up there also hanging a nearly perfectly round moon."

"Jae was the first to be in the dorm when I arrived. That's why he is Warner 1. I don't remember the story. Brian," Sungjin pauses for a short laugh. "He was not even a citizen of this city. He was lost on the frontier, and his language was different from ours. People thought he was a demon. It's so funny he even cried when he met me, who at that time got the task to give a warning to him. Then I took him to the dorm. The Security Council agreed to add him as Warner 3. He was very loyal to me because he thought I was the one who saved his life."

He then remembered, how these last days his daily mission was taken over by Brian. Sungjin was very grateful for that. Maybe after this he would buy him meat.

"Then Warner 4 and 5?" Ivy asked curiously.

"I forgot a little. As I recall Jae found Wonpil, while Dowoon came alone to the Security Council, serving after his brother died due to the curse." The two of them moved uncomfortably after the word 'curse' was spoken.

"Why did you help me, Sungjin?"  
Sungjin sighed. To be honest, he wasn't sure about the reason why he wanted Ivy to live. First because this was inadvertence, of course. But he had also been negligent before and did not care about this. The second was about the dream, and the third is about the lost past. Did he actually knew Ivy from the past?

"Rest, tomorrow you have to walk again."

Every night Ivy would sleep in Sungjin’s embrace. They had no choice. Spacious land could not be used as a sleeping pad so only flat rocks were possible. If they found it, it would not be as spacious as the bed in the house. Only enough for the two bodies to stick together. Ivy also didn’t have much choice. Her body was getting weaker and was easily being cold. Being in Sungjin's arms warmed her up.

The last day, it had been 6 days they walked exploring this forest and still had not found a white pomegranate tree. Ivy's health worsened, even though she had been brought a potion by her mother. It just worked to hold the cough so it didn’t get worse. The rest of her body increasingly frail, especially because she had to walk far. Sungjin help the girl without despair. If he could, he might actually want to carry her. But the condition for her recovery was the girl's feet that tread the road to the white pomegranate tree. The only hope he had.

"Sungjin, what do you do if I die."

"Don't joke around, Ivy."

Ivy coughed. His phlegm has become muddy. "This is not possible."

"Ivy, there's still time. The sun is still high." It's been afternoon. In the afternoon before the full moon arrived. Before the curse really took Ivy away. To be honest, Ivy was resigned.

"I'm just an ordinary girl, a bread maker who sell at the market. Maybe another day you will meet another girl, Sungjin."

"No, you're not. You are Ivy." Ivy knew that she was not what he meant.

"You love that little girl, Sungjin. What if that girl isn't me? If your Ivy isn't me?"

"Does not matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if your name isn't Ivy. I still love you. You're mine." Sungjin was honest. Living his days with Ivy has grown a seed of love in his heart. He loved Ivy. Although initially only because of curiosity. But now he was sure, Ivy was his girl. Since a long time ago.

Ivy smiled bitterly. How could being loved be so beautiful, but not her destiny.  
"Oh, what drama I just watched." A voice interrupted the two of them. Sungjin and Ivy turned their heads. There was a demon there.

"Why did you come here?"

"Oh? Hahahahahahahahaha.” His shrill laugh filled the air around them. "Sungjin, you're not stupid right? Of course I want to pick up my beautiful princess." The demon was about to touch Ivy, but only in the air.

Sungjin tightened his arms to Ivy.

"Awww, possessive." He taunted Sungjin. "I'll wait tonight, beautiful." He said goodbye and then walked away.

Ivy's body weakened afterwards. She fell to the ground.

"Ivy?" Sungjin crouched down, holding Ivy's body.

"I don't think I can, Sungjin."

"You don't give up."

"It's not a matter of giving up or not, Sungjin. This is a matter of destiny."

"Ivy." Again Sungjin called out his name gently. Both hands cupped Ivy's face, making the girl look at him closely. "You love me right?".

Ivy blinked, not expecting to get this question. All these time she also asked herself, what this comfort was in her heart when she with Sungjin. Since the man came to her shop who then had to buy up her breads so Ivy could go home.

Ivy wasn't sure, but when the man told his dream, the same dream as Ivy's for the last few nights, it must have shown something even though she also didn't know yet. Ivy confused. Sometimes the dream felt real, sometimes it also blurred. Like it really belonged to her, in the real world.

"Ivy?" Ivy blinked. "Answer me."

"I…. love you too." Ivy said softly. If later after sunset she had to leave, then at least Sungjin knew that the girl loved him too.

"Do it for me." Sungjin pressed his forehead to hers. Begging. He knows love is sometimes too overrated, like he hopes it can save his girl but it was not like that.

They continued walking. Trying to find it even though Ivy could hardly walk anymore. Her coughing got worse, and she was in pain.  
"Ow, why are you struggling, Sungjin? That girl is mine. " Demon again teased them. It was almost evening.

"No, he is mine."

Soon the sun sets and Ivy was crying. Asked Sungjin to walk slowly because this is already impossible.

"Ivy, I can't let you go."

"But Sungjin, maybe my destiny was only till here." Ivy's body almost fell even though Sungjin had tightened his hands around her waist.

"Ivy, you see." With difficulty Ivy looked up. There was a white pomegranate tree, standing firmly about 50 meters from it. It was already near.

Ivy smiled slightly. She gained a little hope. But it was not that easy.

"Ahhhh." They both fell down. The Demon dared to risk torturing Sungjin, like the last time he read a guidebook. His ears buzzed in pain.

"Sungjin."

"Arrhhhhh." Sungjin was still screaming. The pain was many times more than he had ever felt. But he could not give up. Ivy's life was in his hands. Sungjin tried to stand up.

"Come on, Ivy, the sun will be setting soon." Sungjin was still trying to help Ivy stand up and walk towards the white pomegranate tree.

Ivy wanted to ask about the pain but Sungjin could not hear the girl. He continued to hold a barrage of blows that he felt were being thrown to his head. His ears were bleeding.

They finally reached the tree and Sungjin collapsed. He fell limply endured the pain from inside himself. He wouldn’t die, he knew. But precisely because of that the pain will not stop.

The sun set completely when Ivy had just chewed a white pomegranate. It was so bitter in the throat that Ivy coughed. She even bled. But seeing Sungjin who had been willing to hurt himself made her tried to swallow it to the end.  
Ivy then lay resigned because she realized that she finished eating the fruit after the full moon had appeared. Was she late?

"Ivy?" Sungjin woke up somehow after how long he fainted. He immediately stood up to where Ivy laid. He found his girl’s eyes closed. Sungjin immediately checked her pulse but he could not feel anything.  
"Well ... Well ... Well ... I told you, Sungjin, you won't be able to do it. You must have been arrogant this would be easy to pass, just take the fruit, but eventually you feel yourself how hard it is. Hahahahahah. " Sungjin closed his ears. Again the annoying shrill sound.

"How long she’s been laid?"

"Hmm? Long enough I guess. I don't understand human time clock."

Sungjin was thinking.

"Are you asking why I didn't bring it immediately?" The demon descended from his seat on a tree trunk. "Because I'm waiting for you to wake up, honey. So I can take him away right in front of your eyes. Hahahahaha." Sungjin really hated that shrill laugh.

He then saw his girl. Ivy was silent without any signs of life.

"You're late, Sungjin." Said the demon slowly. "Ah, calling your name is beautiful. I wish I could bring you too."

"Fuck off!"

Warners cannot be killed in the same way by demons even though they were still human. There was an agreement between the Central Ministry and the demon ancestor. The warners had been given a sign, a black tattoo on his arm when they first joined which guaranteed they were safe from demon.

Sungjin was frustrated, he began to doubt the book. Was this the right tree? What if all this time he was wrong but as far as he remembered, he was only helping her. He did not even dare to carry her because it was clearly written, the victim's own footsteps that must continue to walk. This must be because he fell. If only he could withstand the pain and continue to bring Ivy to this tree, Ivy could survive. Even if he may wish to return to a time, was the first time he wanted to give a warning to the girl. This is his fault. Sungjin is late for the second time. He then knelt down crying.

The Demon was even more pleased to see Sungjin lose. He stepped slowly closer, lifting Ivy's body slowly from the ground, smiling as if victorious. Even though Ivy then choked to wake up.

"AAAARH!" He immediately released the body until Ivy fell. Ivy shouted a little because he was surprised to have floated, luckily Sungjin then nimbly caught him.

A smile appeared on Sungjin's face. This really worked. That book was correct.  
The demon growled. It turned out that he failed. He hurriedly brought down Ivy because there was the highest law in the demon world, that they were not allowed to touch living humans. The reward is annihilated, hence they kill humans in other ways.

"You won this time, Sungjin." The demon hissed angrily then disappeared, afraid of being found out.

Ivy still coughed occasionally, breathing hard. Her body was adjusting due to lack of oxygen after being stopped for a while. Her heart was really beating again.

"Sungjin, thank you." Sungjin stroked Ivy's hair slowly. Insert the disturbing strands into the back of her ear. Ivy was still sitting on Sungjin's lap. "Did you just cry?"

Ivy just realized that there was water in Sungjin's cheeks. He wiped the wet softly.

"Yes, I'm very afraid of losing you."

"I am back." Ivy smiled. Her body now feels light. Although still weak but she did not feel pain. The curse was gone. "And I recognize you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I died a few minutes ago I returned to my childhood. When I play in the flower garden catching butterflies." That dream, Sungjin thinking. "Blue butterfly. You taught me to catch it even though it never worked."

"Because you're stupid." Ivy chuckled, hitting Sungjin's chest lightly. "How do you know it's me?" Sungjin asked curiously.

Ivy was silent. But his hands then moved stroking Sungjin's left eyelid. "That boy has the same eyelid scar as yours." It was possible that if Sungjin wasn't too late to tell Ivy, if Ivy didn’t get the curse, she won't be able to get this close to Sungjin. It was likely that she will also not experience death for a moment which helps her remember her past.

"Now do you believe?"

"About what?"

"That you are my Ivy?"

Ivy smiled. She removed the gap, kissing Sungjin's lips softly as a gift for saving her life. As well as a sign that they would unite from now on, looking after each other.

"Yes, I'm your Ivy."

**(fin.)**

**Author's Note:**

> cc/twt: bflyre


End file.
